Clarity After Discord
by szachimi
Summary: Emotionally damaged and all alone in Paris, Isaac meets a familiar stranger. Could she be the clarity he'd been searching for from all the discord and tragedies in his life?
1. A Bit His Usual Sulky Self

**Author's Note: **The story picks up from the finale episode of Season 3B when Isaac and Chris left for, presumably France. I've been experiencing severe separation anxieties with Daniel Sharman/Isaac Lahey's departure from the series. I've been working on this story for a couple of months and finally mustered up the courage to post this for fellow Isaac fans or reader's looking for a decent read. This is actually my first published story and I'm very open for critiques and suggestions but please do be kind.

* * *

Isaac and Chris Argent walked along the busy streets of Paris, the former having a somber look painted on his face. It's been barely two months since Allison passed away. He couldn't help but still recall her last moments, on the arms of his alpha, professing her love for him.

"_It's okay. It's perfect." Allison struggled in between breaths. "I'm in the arms of my first love."_

_She gave a pained smile and Scott returned an equally pained one. _

"_The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love" Allison said the last part quieter but Isaac heard it_

"_I love you. Scott… Scott McCall"_

As much that it crushed him watch her die before his eyes, it killed him hearing those words escape her dying lips. However, what right did he have to feel that way? What was he even to her? That he will never know.

He shrugged off the tormenting thoughts as he felt Chris' hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Isaac?" Chris asked although he already knows the boy's real answer. He would always catch him with that look.

"Yeah" Isaac gave nodded to him, giving a small smile

He's been on Chris' side since they left Beacon Hills; he became a father to Isaac no matter how odd the circumstances were. A werewolf hunter foster father to an orphaned werewolf boy, he brooded at the thought.

But who was he to complain, Chris helped him escape the pain Beacon Hills left him while keeping a promise he gave Allison.

_Isaac hopped out of Lydia's car, slamming the door shut as he went. He automatically turned to Allison who had a worried look on her face, her breathing ragged._

"_Allison, breathe." he told her, his brows ever so slightly bunching together_

"_Lydia… I don't know if she's okay or if she's hurt" the words nervously left her mouth_

"_It's going to be okay" Isaac cocked his head to the side and gave one of his patented lazy smiles_

_It seemed to have calmed her down and she gave a small smile back. He listened as her heartbeat evened while he let his eyes idly wander the surroundings. _

"_Hey, Isaac" he loved the way she says his name_

"_Mm? _

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"_Depends" Isaac slyly said, "As long as it doesn't kill me, I'll put it up for consideration"_

_Her face soured, her eyes screaming 'I'm serious'. He straightened, Allison's eyes following his blue orbs intently. _

"_If I don't make it—"_

"_Don't even say such a thing," he snapped, his tone clipped_

"_IF I don't make it, promise me you'll take care of my dad," she said with conviction_

"_I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself just fine" Isaac didn't mean to sound so snarky _

"_Promise me" it didn't sound much of a demand but a plea_

_With a sigh he nodded, "I promise"_

So there he was, in Paris, with Chris Argent trying to mend the wounds that cut so deep into their souls.

* * *

They have been going on routine trips around France, retracing steps Allison took when she want there the previous summer. Isaac listened carefully at every fond story Chris had about her, it kept her alive even through just words.

"I'm going back to Beacon Hills" Chris plainly announced as they turned a corner

Isaac mouth dropped, he didn't expect that Chris would go back to Beacon Hills at all, let alone this soon.

"There's news from Scott, Kate's alive and wreaking havoc" Chris' voice sounded like he didn't believe what he just said, "I have to see for myself"

Of course, Isaac understood why Chris wanted to go back. Even if Kate was, or as he heard from the others, a psychopath hell bent on killing every werewolf that comes into her radar, she's still family to Chris.

"When are you leaving?" Isaac mechanically asked

"Day after tomorrow" Chris stopped walking and Isaac looked over to him, "I can book a ticket for you too"

Isaac's lips were in a tight line, looking down and shook his head.

"I can't go back yet"

Not after everything he's lost in a few short months. His father. Ericka. Boyd. And what the hell, even Aiden. Allison. Especially Allison. The pain was too much. Everything in Beacon Hills is an excruciating reminder of those who have passed.

He knew he had a duty to his pack, to Scott's cause and to his slowly dwindling number of friends. But he's just too broken despite his usual apathetic demeanor and bravado to watch another friend die.

"I understand you, son" his heart swelled as he heard Chris say the last word

Somehow, he realized that Allison's request was not solely for Chris' sake but for his. She knew what Isaac needed. He wanted to believe that she, although didn't say outright like she did to Scott, maybe loved him.

Suddenly his thoughts reeled in. Isaac's head snapped to his right, feeling a presence so familiar yet unknown magnetizing him.

"What is it?" Chris Argent follows his gaze

Involuntarily, he walked towards it and soon broke into a sprint. He pushed past strangers, dismissing annoyed glares as he made his way. The pull was getting stronger and his search became more frantic.

He came to a halt, almost colliding with someone.

"Looking for someone?" the girl cocked her head to the side wide-eye with a sweet smile, her voice like honey and velvet

"You" was all Isaac could say in surprise

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


	2. Nash Lycos

_The storm passed, and everyone inside the cellar breathed a sigh of relief, hugging one another. But suddenly, a loud creak was heard. The ceiling was giving in and everyone moved in closer together as Isaac shouldered most of the weight._

"_There's no way out," Melissa McCall whimpered_

"_Relax, we're going to find a way" Chris said coolly but Isaac could hear his panicked undertones_

_There was a rumble as the pillars cracked and more sand poured in. He could hear the wild beating of their hearts. Where's Scott and Derek, Isaac thought in panic. Time was running out and they'll get buried alive in the rubles if they don't find a way out soon._

"_After all the supernatural things I've been going through, I didn't think getting buried alive would be my way to go" classic Stiles commented in the brink of death_

_It earned him a few nervous laughs and a smack on the head by the Sheriff. Isaac could feel the weight lighten, he wasn't sure if it was because his arms were becoming numb or its being lifted._

_One of the beams was moved to create a space for them to get out of. There was a figure against the light with glowing red eyes, more crimson than he'd ever seen; he assumed it was Scott or Derek._

"_Go!" Isaac heaved_

_Slowly, the others got out one by one. Allison looked back in concern for Isaac before being urged forward by her father._

"_Isaac" she almost said in a whisper but he heard her_

"_I'm okay" he managed to say it smugly_

_Chris was last to go and moments after, the cellar rumbled more violently. He could hear Melissa's gasp and Allison whimpering his name._

"_Push it off" an unfamiliar voice softly rang in his ears; it was like velvet and honey, "Then grab my hand"_

_Reaching for the hand extended in front of him, he held on for dear life. Isaac's eyes fluttered open when he felt solid ground underneath him. Everyone was safe, thank god._

"_Where's Scott McCall and Derek Hale?" he followed the source of the unfamiliar voice_

_A petite slender girl, no taller than Lydia he supposed, clad in a leather jacket, white tank top, black tattered jeans and a pair of black Vans. She had olive skin, short raven hair._

"_I'm sorry for the lack of courtesy and proper introductions but I need to know where they are" she said when no one answered her question_

_Isaac raised a finger towards the direction where Scott and Derek should be, baffled like the rest on whom the stranger is._

"_Thank you" she sent a smile his way before she darted through the woods_

_That was the last time they'd seen her. Scott didn't know her. But they asked Derek and Deaton about her identity although the two weren't so generous in giving details. He only knows 5 things about her for sure:_

_1. Her name is Nash._

_2. The only existing Alpha Omega._

_3. Has special wolf powers. (Neither Deaton nor Derek, expounded)_

_4. Came to Beacon Hills to restore balance. (But didn't do anything significant)_

_5. Took Deucalion back to Europe._

* * *

Standing in front of her, he examined her features closely. Chocolate brown doe-eyes, long lashes, a pointed nose and pink full lips.

Nash leaned sideways, looking past him, her eyes surprised but knowing. Isaac could hear Chris approaching, his breath uneven as he caught up with him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Chris not quite registering the girl in front of him

"Yeah…" Isaac mumbled and pointed at Nash, "Her"

Chris was stunned to see the familiar stranger in front of him, her curious eyes on the two. Her lips curled up into a smile, as she extended a hand.

"I believe we have not formally met. I'm Nash Lycos"

"So I've heard" Isaac gave a sideways smile as his hand met hers, "Isaac, Isaac Lahey"

"Nice to meet you, thank you for the directions" she grinned and extended her hand to Chris

He was rigid at first but took her hand and shook it. Chris always had trouble warming up to new wolves he meets, even if this one did help save his life.

"Chris Argent. I believe I owe my life to you."

Isaac wanted to comment on the remark. Who was holding the beam for god knows how long so that they won't get crushed, him. Nash caught his expression.

"Not me I believe, to Isaac" she gave a soft and infectious laugh as crinkled her eyes, "He did hold up the beam, I only made a hole"

It lightened the mood, and soon the three were in chorus. She didn't stay long though; soon she excused herself and went on her way.

* * *

Isaac sat by the window of the Argents' flat, overlooking the Parisian city lights giving a long sigh.

"It's quite interesting…" Chris mumbled as he scanned through the rows of book on the wall

"What is?"

"Nash Lycos" he pulled out a heavy dusty hard-bound and set it on the coffee table, "Also known as Natasha Lycos"

Isaac curiously peered over his shoulder as he watched Chris flip through the pages.

"The Lycos family was one of the oldest family of wolves, much older than the Hales" Chris absently said rapt in whatever he was reading

"And so if she's from an ancient family of wolves?" Isaac rolled his eyes in sudden disinterest with the history lesson

"17-years ago, the whole Lycos family got wiped out. No one knows for sure if anyone survived."

"Did another Argent burn their house down?" he said dryly, catching Chris' sour expression

Chris sighed, "In an all-out clan war."

This caught Isaac's attention, "About?"

"Leadership dispute, but rumor has it that the Alpha-born lives" Chris looked at Isaac, "How old do you suppose Nash is?"

"Around 17 or 18" Isaac shrugged, "Maybe she's the Alpha-born?"

"She _is_ the Alpha-born" Chris closed the book

* * *

It's been more than a week since Chris left for Beacon Hills. He left Isaac with a generous amount of money to support himself while staying in Paris and even the keys to the Argent's flat.

Throwing a book beside him, Isaac lay silently on the bed. He'd been reading the Argents' collection of supernatural books from their mini library. Its been keeping him occupied the past few days. Most fictional beings are actually quite true and maybe soon enough he'll find out about unicorns and leprechauns' existence.

The flat's quieter than usual. His thoughts wandered from his readings to the last supernatural event in Beacon Hills. He sat up, shaking his head.

"No" he grumbled to himself, he did hate it when he's left to his own thoughts

Without skipping a beat, he got to his feet, grabbed his coat and made his way outside. It was a chilly evening but he loved the cold air prickling his heated skin.

Shoving his hands in his pocket, he walked aimlessly under the moonlight.

The streets were still busy with people and vehicles. The noise was heightened by his wolf senses yet he welcomed it. It was better than being stuck with his miserable thoughts.

He looked up the night sky, zeroing in on the pale silver moon contemplating how he's going to fare in the coming full moon. Its not just Allison he lost that night, his control left him too. Maybe because of the invisible tether that linked them.

In the last two months, the only thing that kept him from causing chaos was his determination to not hurt Chris. But then of course, Chris could just easily put him down with his wolfs bane bullets. So now that Chris is gone, there's nothing anchoring him again.

Maybe the kids in Beacon Hills will just hear in the news a series of gruesome murders in France. He snickered at the thought.

* * *

Isaac stopped and looked at the unfamiliar buildings around him. Where and how far did he wander off to, he wondered.

"Hey, stalker" he jumped in surprise pivoting around only to see Nash sitting with a book on her hand

"Christ," he quirked an eyebrow, regaining his bravado, "Are you sure you're not the one stalking?"

"Then its great luck that you happen to pass by the café I've been at for the past 2 hours" she delicately took a sip from the cup, looking through her thick long lashes, "So what are you doing here?"

"I don't even know how I got here," he muttered under his breath, forgetting she could easily hear it

"Oh? Your beta must be kicking in"

"I'm still part of a pack"

"In another continent maybe, here you're just a lone wolf, an omega" the last few words cut him like knives

It felt like he was slapped with the fact that he was alone; his heart sank.

"Hey" Nash softly called, "Sit down, you look like you could use some company"

Isaac lankily slumped in the seat across Nash, arms crossed trying to assess if she's someone he could trust. It's becoming difficult to pinpoint who the nice guys are especially after Ms. Blake. Who knew the doe-eyed sub would turn out to be the scorned emissary out on a sacrificial killing spree?

"You can trust me" her voice reassuring

"What are you psychic?" he cocked his head to the side, his apathetic demeanor kicking in

"Maybe I am," she simply countered, "What do you think?"

"One of your special wolf powers?"

Nash laughed at his term and her brows rose in approval laying the book on the table.

"How did you know? Don't tell me _you're_ psychic" she feigned surprise

"Deaton," he said bluntly, "Any more fancy tricks?"

"_Maybe."_ Isaac heard Nash say but her mouth was occupied drinking. She raised an eyebrow at his baffled expression. "_Does this count?"_

"You okay?" Nash asked with a cheeky smile

"I could hear you in my head" Isaac raked his curly hair back

"Maybe you've gone mental"

Isaac rolled his eyes and a sarcastic breathy smile. He didn't need her smart-ass commentary, that's supposed to be his thing. Her eyes followed him as he slowly got up.

"_Sit down." _He heard hear say, her hand extended urging him to sit back down.

"I'm sorry" Nash smiled apologetically, "I don't do well with company of other wolves"

"Clearly" Isaac laced it with every bit of sarcasm

But he remembered that she, like him, is an omega too. An orphan. Alone. Something about her draws him in.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with that telepathy thing?" Isaac quirked

"It's supposed to be a special ability, innate to an Alpha-born" there was a sort of sadness in her voice

An Alpha-born is nature's answer to packs with leadership troubles, a werewolf born to lead. A rare but not a miraculous occurrence, not like the birth of a True Alpha.

They have special abilities, as Nash carefully explained, like sharing thoughts with fellow wolves. It's supposed to create a unity, a pack with a single mind. As an Alpha-born they're naturally stronger and powerful than most Alphas.

But as Betas discovered they could achieve Alpha status through killing one, Alpha newborns were easy targets. Even existing Alphas preyed on the Alpha-born because they were a threat and the kill added to their strength. This led to Alpha-born being practically extinct.

"Is that what happened to the Lycos'?" Isaac probed

"So you've heard of that too? What else do you know about me?" Nash asked quizzically but her voice choked, "And yes, the Lycos clan split into 3 factions"

There was already a divide in leadership before she was born. Her uncle led one group; who was the Alpha. He'd been leading the Lycos clan with an iron fist ever since he assumed power. The other group supported her ambitious cousin who was the son of the previous Alpha. Caught in between the leadership feud was Nash' family and those who believed that Nash is the true heir of the Alpha status.

"I heard everyone died," he probed overlooking how rude his remark was out of his intense curiosity, "Is that why you're an Alpha Omega?"

"I'm an omega by choice," she said a little too proudly, "Besides I have better things to do than managing a pack"

"Like what? Restoring balance to supernatural stricken towns?"

Nash snorted, her laughter chiming in his ears.

"A typical emissary statement" she said in between chuckles, "As you witnessed, I don't do well in that department. Honestly I'd rather discipline unruly omegas. So watch out."

Isaac raised his arms innocently faking surrender. He remembered Deaton telling them that she took Deucalion back to London; he wondered what she did to him.

"I didn't kill him" she answered his quiet thought, "Just made sure he went back to London and behaved himself"

"Or what, you'll make him sit in the corner?"

"No, I'll end him" she deadpanned, her voice cold as ice

He nervously shifted in his seat and Nash burst to laughter once more. Isaac frowned; he didn't like being laughed at. It gave him chills though somehow he knew she could easily do it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


	3. When In London

"_Can I ask you a favor?" Isaac chewed on his lip, avoiding Nash' curious eyes_

_They've been meeting the past few days, on most occasion accidentally, his Beta instinctively tracking her Alpha. Most of his day would be spent with her, talking about the most random things and midnight strolls in the woods. It was a relief that he didn't feel so alone in such a new town._

_He knew that he didn't have to say it out loud because she can hear his thoughts. She did say that one time that she'd rather hear it said to her, something about intimacy rather than intrusion. So he said it out loud._

"_What is it?" her eyes expectant, as if she didn't know_

"_Can you put me on lockdown tomorrow, during the full moon?"_

"_With gags and chains?"_

_He smirked at her question, "Sounds kinky"_

_Nash rolled her eyes and stuck a tongue out at him, "I think I can fit in one more werewolf in my babysitting service"_

_Isaac gave a sigh of relief; maybe he wouldn't come out in the news after all._

"_We're leaving early tomorrow though"_

"_For?"_

"_London" she gave a mischievous smile_

* * *

Isaac checked the time on his phone; he'd been waiting for 20 minutes She told him to meet her at the Gare du Nord Station at 6:30 AM. He already texted her and even rang her a couple of times. Impatiently, he tapped his foot glancing around ever so often to see if Nash was there.

Suddenly, his hand was being pulled and before he knew it they were running across the platform. It was an inexplicable rush.

"Hurry" Nash looked over her shoulder with a delighted smile

"We didn't have to hurry if you arrived on time" he managed a quip remark

"I'm here now, aren't I?" she said breathlessly, "And I bought the tickets, so stop complaining"

A man was calling out for the last passengers of the 7 o' clock train bound for London. Nash waved her free arm holding two tickets, stopping suddenly. Thank god for his super werewolf reflexes or else he would've tripped.

He then noticed that she hasn't let go of his hand. At first he wanted to writhe away from her hand, the thought of someone touching him made him cringe. Made him look back at the time his dad beat him up.

Isaac felt a small squeeze from Nash as she guided him inside the train, and it soothed him. Then she let go.

She hasn't said a word to him since the train left for London, meekly looking outside the window with earphones plugged in her ear. The only other time she talked was when she asked for pudding from the cart-lady.

It bothered him, why wasn't she talking to him? He'd been mentally screaming hoping that she'd at least talk to him through thoughts. Nothing.

A couple of minutes, maybe half an hour, he wasn't really sure how long he's been looking at her. It startled him when her eyes met his; he fumbled with his phone pretending to be occupied.

A breath of laughter escaped her lips, "Here, so stop making so much noise"

Before he knew it, she was leaning across the table that separated them plugging an earphone, music flowing in his ear. A small blush crept up his face, embarrassed to know that she heard him all along.

"So?" she lightly rested her elbows on the table, propping her head on her hands after a couple of tracks played

In reply, he mimicked her position a brow raised in question.

"The song" her eyes flickered in eagerness, "What do you think?"

"Hipster" a listless remark that earned him a frown, "What? It is. I haven't even heard most of what you've been listening to"

"Its called indie" she pursed her lips and reached for the earphone in his ear, "If you don't like it, I'll just listen by myself"

Isaac held her hand in place, "I didn't say I didn't like it"

Nash cleared her throat, with a swift move pulled her hand away and looked out again. Isaac raised his brows and gave a lopsided smile. And they stayed like that until the train reached St. Parcas International Train Station.

* * *

"What are we even doing here?" Isaac tugged the scarf he was wearing before shoving his hands in his coat

"I'm going to tour you around London" Nash shrugged

"Tonight's the full moon," he grumbled, "Shouldn't we be preparing for lockdown?"

"You're going to be tied up to a pillar with chains, what's to prepare?"

Sighing in resignation, he followed her. Although he didn't see the point of touring London at first, he did enjoy himself. Something he hasn't felt for a while but soon guilt crept up inside him.

"It's okay to want to feel happy and enjoy yourself" Nash gracefully hopped on one of the benches, walking at pace with him, "You can't punish yourself with guilt and melancholy forever"

So she's been listening to his thoughts again. It troubled him that she can easily pick his brain, no privacy at all. On the other hand, she made a good point.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" Nash pressed her hands on her ears, "Sometimes I wish there was an off button to this"

They continued their tour around the city in silence. Silently, he pondered on what Nash said to him. Should he allow himself to be happy, when a good number of the people he cared for are dead?

* * *

A familiar silver Porsche screeched to a halt beside them breaking his trail of thoughts. As the windows rolled down, a face he knew too well met them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jackson rudely called out, his brows knitting upwards looking at Isaac, "And how did _you_ end up here?"

"Strolling around" Nash tilted her head, before Isaac could reply with a witty remark, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I've been calling you since this morning"

"I know" she dangled her phone in front of Jackson, his jaws clenched in irritation

"The sun's almost setting, get in" Jackson through his teeth

Nash sighed and climbed in the backseat, Jackson scowled at Isaac.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Still the arrogant bastard, Isaac scoffed at the thought. He took his sweet time getting inside Jackson's car. He could hear the other boy's restrained breathing and the grinding of his teeth.

"You should take anger management classes" Nash said flippantly, "You'll get really bad wrinkles if you always frown"

"My genes are too good to make me wrinkle badly," Jackson snottily said

"So the Catholic school girls across your boarding school must be going wild for you"

"No one can resist me"

"London hasn't changed you one bit," Isaac rolled his eyes

"What are you even doing here?" Jackson shot at him

"I'm babysitting him too" Nash interjected, "So be nice to each other. This is pro bono, so don't make me worry about you guys ripping each other's head off"

* * *

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse, not too far from the city. Isaac watched Jackson toss a neatly wrapped box towards Nash.

"Before I forget, happy birthday" Jackson gave a surprisingly sincere smile

Isaac felt his cheeks burn. It was embarrassing that he'd been spending the past few days, heck even the whole day today, with her and was not even aware it was her birthday.

Watching her unwrap the gift silently, an excited gasp came from the girl. It looked like a really expensive watch. Nash' eyes twinkled as she inspected the gift.

"This is really pretty" she chimed at Jackson as she locked it on her wrist, "You, sir, have great taste. Thank you"

The sun was still up when they made their way inside. There was a table with a lamp and a chair. Other than those, it was practically empty except for the thick pillars and chains.

"Go get yourselves cozy before I tie you both up"

"I didn't expect this to be a threesome" Isaac let the chains he was holding drop to the floor, "Still kinky though"

Jackson shook his head snickering; Nash just rolled her eyes as she scrolled through her phone.

"You sure you can handle this by yourself with just these?" he kicked the measly looking chains, he knows he can break them easily

"Trust me, she can handle us just fine" Jackson cracked his neck, "If you break free, she'll just beat the crap out of you"

Incredulously, he looked at Jackson to Nash, who was nodding with pursed lips, then back at him. Nash explained to them that if things get out of hand and all else fails, she'd rip their heads off. He wasn't sure if she was for real or not, and he was banking on not finding out.

"Can't you just go Alpha on us? Scott did it a few times before" Isaac rubbed his nape nervously

"Nope" she shrugged, "For one, I'm not your Alpha. Second, it kind of defeats the purpose of you learning how to control your wolf. Case and point Jackson. Besides, I'd enjoy it more beating you guys up"

Jackson nodded, "That, I know she does"

* * *

It was already dark out when they were chained to the pillars, sitting down. Isaac watched Nash from across the room. She looked preoccupied, eyes glued on her phone; she probably didn't want to spend her birthday like this.

"I thought Derek taught you how to control your transitions?" Isaac rested his head lazily at the pillar behind him, turning to Jackson

"He did, but—"

"But Jackson has anger management issues" Nash interrupted from afar

"So I got into trouble recently" Jackson clenched his jaw

"And was in serious need of disciplining," Nash indifferently commented

Jackson scoffed at her. "Derek asked her to keep an eye on me for the past full moons"

"The joy it brings me" she mocked, eyes still fixated on her phone

Jackson stretched one of his leg, "Why are you here anyway? I thought you're in Scott's pack"

Isaac's expression dimmed and he remained silent for quite sometime. Jackson seemed to have understood what it was and didn't press the question.

"Have you heard what happened to…?" Isaac choked on Allison's name

"Yeah, from Lydia" Jackson's voice gloomed, "I always thought if anyone was ever going to go first, it's going to be Stiles"

Laughter escaped his chest, not a hundred percent sincere but laughter nonetheless. Jackson joined in.

"It's almost time, you guys ready?" Nash tossed her phone on the table

They both nodded watching the moonlight spill closer towards them. As the minutes pass by the two of them could feel themselves slowly being consumed by their wolf. Both struggled in the chains as they fought to gain control.

"Find your anchor" Nash calmly reminded

Isaac always used his father as his anchor, the good father he had before Camden died. But it seemed to him all the good people around him are slowly leaving him behind. What's the point of keeping people around, if in the end he's just going to lose them?

Nash walked over to him, sitting down to level with his gaze.

"Isaac, listen to me" he thrashed around trying to keep the focus on her, "It doesn't have to be someone else, do it for yourself"

"I can't" Isaac said through gritted teeth

"You're scared to lose someone again" she placed her hand on the chains above his chest, "But aren't you terrified to lose yourself?"

"_Fight for yourself, Isaac."_ And something clicked deep inside him. He could feel control inch by inch.

A guttural sound came from across the room; Jackson broke free from his chains and eyeing them to attack. Nash lowered her head and sighed, Isaac caught her eyes crimson and bright as she looked back.

"This one's always been a problem child" she caught him mid-jump and slammed him on the pavement, "This is why I tell you to take anger management sessions"

Nash pinned him on the floor, sitting on top of his stomach. Jackson thrashed underneath her. Her fist connected to his cheek and he stopped momentarily.

Isaac writhed against the chain; he could hear the chains give in. She needed help; her tiny frame couldn't possibly keep Jackson at bay for so long. When he got up, Jackson wasn't fighting anymore.

"Jackson" she called out to him, burning red met ice blue, "Get a grip"

There was a moment of silence between the two. He knew she was talking to him telepathically. Before he knew it, she was helping Jackson up.

"Now this is progress" Nash clapped her hands together

* * *

"What did you do to Jackson back there?" Isaac curiously probed

"I went through his thoughts and memories…" Nash sounded disgusted at what she said

"You don't look pleased" Isaac's brows bunched together

"I usually do it for last resort" Nash lowered her eyes, "I don't like going through other wolves' minds, it's invasive"

"Did you tell him to fight for himself?" Isaac joked referring to what she said to him

"No" Nash simply said, "He doesn't know who he is to be able to fight for himself, he needs to resolve his issues"

"Oh"

Yes, he remembered that Jackson despite his lavish lifestyle has a dark history. Orphaned during infancy. Possibly his parents were murdered. Definitely, in need to get in touch with his past.

Nash yawned as she stretched her limbs. The sun just rose and they haven't had a wink since yesterday. She couldn't risk letting them out her sight just yet, to avoid any possibility of maiming and killing.

"You look tired" Isaac tussled her short soft hair

"Wonder why" she blew off the hair that fell on her face

"Sit and wait for me, I'll buy us breakfast"

Like a sleepy child, she closed her eyes with a pout and nodded taking a seat. Who knew that petite girl could pack a mean punch, Isaac mused as he walked out the train.

When he got back to their seats, he found her sleeping quietly, head leaning on the window. Isaac smiled and took his seat across her; gently he reached out and shook her lightly.

"Oh," her eyes fluttered open, "I dozed off"

"Here" Isaac slid the coffee and bagel across the table

"Thanks" Nash gave a sleepy smile and took a sip of coffee

Curiously she eyed the box beside Isaac's arm, "Is that cake?"

"Ah yeah, this is for you" he opened the lid and handed it over to her, "Belated happy birthday"

She didn't say anything; he gauged her look as she reached for it. A small smile formed on her face, but there something about how she looked at it.

"I know it's not much" Isaac warily apologized

"No, its not that" Nash chuckled, "Its just… I haven't received a cake for my birthday in a while"

"Well, let me top it off with a song" Isaac grinned and started singing 'Happy Birthday'

It was a simple gift but her smile was different and her laugh had a special ring to it; nothing he's ever seen or heard her do. For a moment too, he could've sworn her eyes glistened.

"Thanks" before Isaac could even protest, "You don't know how much it means to me"

The rest of the trip was quiet as the two fell asleep. They had to be woken up by the inspector when they got back to Paris.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


	4. Never

"So which way are you?" Isaac asked as they got out of the station

"Why?" she playfully bantered, "Are you going to stalk me in my house?"

"I don't stalk and tell," Isaac smirked, "C'mon, I'll walk you home"

Nash chuckled and led the way. Her loft was a couple of blocks down, in the upscale district of Paris. Isaac walked her all the way to her door.

"This is me," she said as she reached for the door but froze halfway, "That's odd…"

She pushed the door open and a handful of teenagers in prep school uniforms jumped, bewildered. They shuffled to organize and hold their banners properly. Someone popped confetti.

"Surprise!" the cheered in scattered unison

"Uh… Thanks?" Nash thanked them with hearty laugh, the group looked rather embarrassed

"This is a disaster. I am so sorry," one of the girls marched towards the two of them with a thick French accent; "We wanted to surprise you because we found out in homeroom that it was your birthday yesterday since you didn't show up to school and all. I still can't get over the fact that I never knew when your birthday is. I've been trying to ring you since last night but you weren't picking up or replying. I thought you died or something. You should to totally always answer your phone. Anyway, so we stayed up all night getting this together and wanted to surprise you but when we got here you're not… well… here. Then you arrived and ended up surprising us rather than us surprising you."

Isaac's mouth gaped and he shook his head due the information overload. Man, that girl can sure talk. Nash just smiled and patted her on the head.

"Its okay, I love it" Nash said entering the room, signaling Isaac to follow inside, "Thank you also for breaking into my loft by the way. I will surely feel safe when I sleep at night"

He laughed in his head, whoever would break into her home would be the one in danger. Not her.

"Who's he?" her friend eyed Isaac from head to toe, an interested look in her eye

"My friend, Isaac" she cleared her throat, "Everyone, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is everyone"

He gave a nod to the rest of the people in the room, one of the boys was glaring at him and his eyes met the overly zealous girl who met them at the door.

The girl extended her hand and looked at him with a flirtatious stare as he shook it, "Carrie. Pleasure to meet you"

"School's in an hour, you guys should go ahead," Nash, said after she greeted everyone else in the room, "I have to take a shower and get changed"

Her friends handed her their expensive looking gifts and left the loft one by one. The glaring boy lingered around longer before leaving, touching Nash' face as he went. She looked uncomfortable. What was up with that?

Carrie linked arms with Nash as she walked her to the door. He overheard their whispered conversation.

"He's gorgeous, like Greek god gorgeous," the girl teased and it boosted his ego, "Did we interrupt your sexy time?"

"No"

"Right, you probably did it the whole night yesterday" she giggled, "Now I totally get why you weren't picking up"

"We're not together," Nash said in a low exasperated voice, "Now shut up"

"So its just about sex?" the girl bluntly assumed, "I didn't take you for the FWB type but I totally support you!"

"Oh god. No. I did not sleep with him." Isaac laughed to himself as he heard Nash' frustration

"Sure, you didn't" her tone sardonic

"I did not and will not sleep with him"

"Is that so? Maybe you can hook us up, then?" Carrie looked back at Isaac and bit her lip; "Cause I for one want a piece of that"

"Of course you would" Nash said as she closed the door, "I'll see you in school later"

Nash walked back towards where Isaac was, heads down completely mortified because she knew he had heard the completely inappropriate conversation. He opened his mouth about to say something.

"No! Don't even say a word" she raised a finger to silence him, he could see blood rush up her cheeks

"Why not?" Isaac leaned on the kitchen counter in his sluggish posture, "Seems like your friend wants to hook up with me"

"Then ask her out if you want" Nash crossed her arms facing him

"Although she also seems to think that you and I slept together," he flashed a devilish grin

She tried to storm off but he blocked her way and would not move aside no matter how hard she tried. All the while she kept her head down, he tried to catch her eyes.

"But we didn't and we never will" she pursed her lips, "So please move"

"That hurts" Isaac loomed over her, he took a step forward causing her to stagger back against the counter, "Never is such a strong word"

Isaac rested his hands on the counter, trapping her between his arms. He towered over her. Nash kept her stare anywhere but towards him, he had a full view of her neck. He leaned towards her, his face a couple of inches away from hers.

"What are you doing?" she inhaled, her eyes wide and searching his crystal blue orbs for an answer

Exactly what he's asking himself as of the moment, what was he doing? He didn't know; it was almost impulsive. Nash as he came to observe her is a myriad of emotions, but ever so elusive at the same time. And it challenged him; everyone knows Isaac Lahey loves a good challenge.

"Nothing" his gaze was steady, "Am I making you nervous?"

"N—no" it was a lie

"So never?" he inched his face closer armed with a wicked smirk, feeling the ghost of her breath

Something changed in the way she looked, the anxious expression replaced with a mischievous grin. Nash daringly moved closer, their lips almost touching. Isaac swallowed with uneasy anticipation, this escalated quickly than he thought it would.

Nash punched him square on the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, "Never"

Clenching his abdomen, he dropped on the floor. She hasn't failed to shock him in anything she does. There was a relieved sigh leaving her lips as she walked away. She waltzed across her loft to the safety of her room.

Helping himself up the couch, Isaac could hear the running water. He sulked; he took it too far and he deserved the punch. He debated with himself if he should stay or not, he decided to stay so he could apologize.

In his silent contemplation, he noticed the loft was huge for someone who's living alone. There were three more doors apart from her room. The furnishing was a fusion of minimalist and vintage, it's so posh a stark contrast to her down-to-earth disposition. His observations were cut when Nash stepped out of her room. In her schoolgirl uniform, still wet messy hair and her tie undone.

"Good that you're not totally winded" she noted impassively as she went to her study table

"I'm really sorry," Isaac shifted awkwardly on the couch. "I was too comfortable."

Stopping for a moment from fixing her books, she wore a pondering look. Then she broke off into a smile, the one that she always wears when she's amused.

"I did hear from somewhere that inappropriate remarks is a sign of a really good friendship," she said continuing with gathering her materials.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Only because I already punched you," Nash finally looked at him, her obsidian orbs meeting his ocean blues. "And you had the decency to apologize properly"

Definitely sadistic, he added it on the list of what he knows about her.

"I didn't know you went to prep school" Isaac picking up one of the magazines on her coffee table, "I thought you were all about wolf business, tracing troublesome omegas"

"Of course I want to feel how average teenagers live" Nash lithely knotted her tie, "Even if it's impossible to do"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


	5. Incurable Sentimentality

**Author's Note: **This was actually the very first chapter I wrote for this story but eventually it became a sort of one-shot, completely unrelated to how my story developed. However, I decided to include it. Tell me if it meshes with the rest of the chapters or if I should just scrap it completely.

* * *

Isaac could hear from outside the door the muffled sound of music. She does love her music, he mused; a small lopsided smile crept up his face. He did wonder why it was quieter than usual, she usually has her speakers on full blast when she's home, but he shrugged it off.

He opened the door, half expecting Nash sitting at the couch laying her head at the backrest watching him enter like she always does when she expects him to come over. But what he saw completely threw him off guard; a small breath escaped his lips.

Nash was simply swaying in the rhythm of the song she was listening to, completely absorb in her music. Her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and strands of hair fell to her face.

Isaac stood still, completely arrested in her graceful dance and the beauty that she is, breathless.

"Oh" Nash stopped in her tracks, pulling the earphones plugged in her ears, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh—" Isaac awkwardly cleared his throat and plastered his languid smile as he move towards her, "You tell me. Don't you have super alpha-born senses?"

"Don't get smart with me" she shot him a glare before rolling her eyes, "I was… immersed"

"Oh?" he plopped down on the couch feigning disinterest

"Sometimes I just want to escape" Nash looked past him, in deep thought

"The door's right there; just run—"

"You know that's not what I meant"

He's been running and trying to escape for the most part of his life. Escaping is something that he's sure he knows well.

"What are you running away from?"

Isaac looked at her intently, watching her features. Her eyes were distant and wary, lost somewhere in that deep thought. Shoulders rising and falling evenly as she breathed. The setting sun's rays hit her olive skin.

Nash' fingers trailed a crescent shaped pendant, lightly fiddling it. He hasn't seen her without it.

She kept quiet, for a moment her eyes connected with him and he felt her sadness. Why was she being like this?

"Did you love her?" she asked out of nowhere, "You know, Allison"

"I did—even if I wasn't sure what it was going on between us"

"Where do you think you guys will be now, if she didn't…?"

It surprised him, why she's asking such intimate details, things that he hasn't even asked himself.

"I'm not sure… Maybe still playing games with each other" Isaac muttered, "Things wouldn't have been easy for us, it never was"

"You haven't been thinking about her lately" Nash looked at him, answering his silent question

Isaac hadn't noticed that he hadn't thought about her in a while; at the least he felt proud that he hadn't been moping around lately. Nash kept silent, still entranced with whatever it was she was thinking.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No…" there was bleakness in her tone, "I don't think I can"

"You won't know until it finds you, so why not?"

Nash smiled cheekily, breaking away from her reverie and dismissing his query. "We're getting quite sentimental, aren't we?"

"Quite" he parried giving his lopsided smile

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


	6. A Sense of Normalcy

_Mr. Lahey dragged Isaac down the basement. The boy whimpered in the clutch of his brutal father, pleading wordlessly for him to stop. The man slapped him hard on the face, Isaac staggering back and falling to his back. He could taste blood in his mouth._

"I'm sorry dad" his voice small and helpless

"_Sorry?" his dad spat, "Your apology is as worthless as you are"_

_By the collar of his shirt, his father dragged him across the basement towards the freezer. He tried to break free, resisting with everything he's got even if he knows it would only earn him more bruises and broken bones._

_Anything but that, Isaac looked in horror as his father opened the lid of the icebox. The old man shoved his son inside, not an ounce of guilt as he slammed the top shut._

_Darkness._

_Isaac screamed his voice echoing around him._

_Nothing._

_He pushed and kicked and scraped trying to get out._

_Nothing._

_His cheeks were wet with his tears._

_Still nothing. Then._

"Isaac"

_He couldn't breathe properly from the confined space._

"Isaac"

_Through the darkness he felt as if the walls were closing in on him. He continued to scream and thrash around._

"Isaac!"

Isaac sat up gasping for air, dazed and light-headed. Sweat trickling down his neck, his throat rasp as if he'd been actually screaming.

Isaac jumped realizing that Nash was squatting beside the couch he laid at, her couch. He'd fallen asleep at her place from last night's mission.

With nothing better to do to pass his time, he'd been helping her out track pack-less omegas that have been causing trouble around France and neighboring countries the past few months. There were a lot of werewolves, to his surprise, and even more were-others in existence.

Her hand reached for his, instinctively he moved it away but she grabbed on to it. The way she held on to him, the way her skin touched his; it eased him.

"Are you okay?"

"I—it was just bad dream" but it felt too real for him

She didn't ask what it was about, probably since she already knew. Dreams like these haunt him episodically.

Isaac's ragged breathing was slowly evening out. They stayed like that, in silence, for what felt like forever, her hand holding his.

"Do you want some water?" his hand longed for hers, when she pulled away

"No, thanks" Isaac stood up, "I better go, I think I've overstayed my welcome"

Nash was about to protest but he cut her off.

"Besides, I need to shower" he gave a toothy grin as he made his way to the door

"A much needed one, you stink" she pinched her nose, riding his blithe but the concern never left her eyes

As he reached for the knob, she called out to him. "Hey"

With curious eyes, Isaac turned to her.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked suggestively, "Does that mean I'm a step further away from never?"

"No! Its still never" she smugly said, "My friends are dragging me to go out on a rave, I was wondering if you wanted to come along"

He gave one of his lazy smiles, "Sure"

* * *

Climbing through the window of Nash' loft, reminded him of the times he sneaked into Allison's room. He made himself comfortable on her white leather couch; he could hear her move around her room.

"Seriously, what's with people and breaking into my loft?" Nash emerged from her room

Isaac leaned his head backwards, looking at her upside down and shrugged. "Knocking is too mainstream."

Nash huffed in amusement. She rummaged through her refrigerator and tossed him a can of ginger ale. "Pre-rave drink"

"You look nice" he observed, popping open the can

She was in a white-cropped top with faded print revealing a bit of her perfectly toned stomach, an oversized cardigan tied to her small waist, black frayed jeans and black leather boots. There was a stack of accessories on one of her wrist. Nash always had that grunge-preppy look going on.

"Not too shabby yourself" she popped hers

He had on his favorite black leather jacket, loose white muscle shirt with faded print, black jeans and black kicks. He noticed they were wearing matching outfits; he smiled at the thought.

* * *

The rave was at a warehouse somewhere downtown. It was late in the night and the bass can be heard two blocks away. Flocks of teenagers headed inside, waves of music pouring out as the door opened.

Inside, sweaty bodies bumped and grinded in the dark as bright lights flashed to the music. Voices raised trying to converse over the loud music.

The last time he went out to one of these was at Derek's loft with Allison at Danny's black light party. And that didn't end too well, although he was able to do some PDA on the dance floor with Allison.

He'd been watching Nash dance the night away with her friends from the corner where he stood for almost an hour, armed with a red cup filled with beer.

Their eyes met and gave that lovely smile of hers. She peeled herself away from her friends and approached him.

"You've been standing there all night" she poked his side

"I like my view from here" Isaac shrugged leaning at the wall

Nash seemed to enjoy watching the crowd simultaneously jumping every time the bass dropped.

"Hot girls?" Nash assumed

With another shrug, he answered her vaguely with a "Maybe."

Isaac had been avoiding inappropriate glances and advances from girls all night, even Carrie. She was a typical bombshell; curves at all the right places. But she didn't appeal to him. She was too talky and frankly a bit dense. Before becoming a werewolf, he'd do anything to get some action with a girl.

When he started getting attention from girls when he turned, the thrill of the chase was gone. It was a bore how easy most girls are these days. But Nash wasn't. She was different she seemed wiser and reserved.

"Hot guys then?" she gasped wide-eyed

Beer spewed from his mouth when he heard her outrageous idea. Nash chuckled at his outburst, wiping some beer off of her arm.

"I'm definitely into girls" Isaac shook his head, whipping it back laughing. "Come on, let's dance"

Nimbly he took her hand and led her through the crowd, holding tighter as it became denser with the sea people. They were finally face to face on the dance floor; she smiled at him and started jumping with the crowd. He followed suit.

The crowd seemed to shift and Nash got pushed forward to his chest, he caught her in his arms. Time seemed to slow down between them. Surrounded with teens enjoying their youth, there was a sense of normalcy.

Their eyes met, Isaac noted the way her eyes glinted with the lights. The way her short locks fell on her face. The way she didn't push him away rather clutched onto his jacket.

"I didn't realize how freakishly tall you are" Nash teased mischievously

"That, or you're just freakishly small" Isaac playfully bantered

Hesitantly, he slid his hands down to her bare waist, looking at her eyes for any sign of unwelcome. Her gaze never faltered. It surprised him when she placed her arms around his shoulder. Their bodies flush against each other.

The alcohol must be making both of them bolder. Isaac rested his forehead on hers, their nose touching. He could hear both of their uneven breathing.

"Get your hands off my girl!" someone grabbed his shoulder and punched him square on the jaw, he heard Nash call his name

People beside them gasped at the commotion. When he straightened up, he saw her being dragged through the crowd by another guy.

"What are you doing? Let me go" Isaac heard her say over the music

Something boiled in his chest, it made his ears burn and he clenched his jaw. Furiously he followed them out the warehouse. Isaac was able to see who the mystery guy was; it was the guy from the surprise that glared at him.

"Parker, let me go" Nash indignantly hissed

"She said let her go" Isaac grabbed the boy's arm when he didn't let go

"You should mind your own business" Parker arrogantly raised his chin up, "And keep your hands away off _my _girl"

"I'm not your girl," she protested

"Let. Her. Go" Isaac menacingly taunted, and slowly applying pressure—causing Parker to wince in pain

Nash pulled Isaac away sensing that he was about to beat Parker up. The latter growled in anger, advancing closer to attack Isaac.

* * *

Nash and Isaac ran as fast as they could away from the rave, his hands laced around hers. They took off as soon as Isaac gave Parker a bloody nose. It didn't take much effort from him to do so. For him, that was the most normal fight he'd ever had since he turned. Something most teenagers would experience at least once in their life.

When they finally stopped running, they were already outside of her building. She laughed breathily and it got him laughing too. She pulled her hands from his, nudged him lightly and it sent shock all over his body.

"So… Parker…" Isaac cleared his throat, unsure on how to ask her about him

"Hmm?" she played coy

"What was that about?" he could hear the jealousy in his own voice

"An old flame trying to rekindle romance" Nash simply put

"Why did you break up?" Isaac cocked his head

"Relationships really doesn't suit me, I can't disclose much about who I am and what I do on my free time" Nash kicked a pebble, "But I couldn't explain that well. And he hated me for that, so much that he openly slept around with different girls to hurt me"

"Did it?" Isaac probed

"A bit" she shrugged, "But I did find out that he'd been cheating on me for quite some time, so maybe I dodged a bullet"

"And the douche have the nerve to try to get back together with you?"

"He's not used to getting dumped or not being chased after"

It was chilly and Nash rubbed her arms to feel warm, the flimsy cardigan wasn't doing its job. Isaac was quick to remove his jacket and wrap it around her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and got surprised with the words that escaped his lips.

"You're too good for him"

A small blush crept up her caramel skin. He tugged her with his arm behind her back and walked her up to her loft. Neither of them talked on the way up, both too embarrassed with what has been said.

Quietly saying goodbye, she closed the door behind her. Isaac buried his fingers through his hair in frustration as turned to walk away. What was he thinking? He quickly pivoted, when the closed door opened.

"I forgot to give back your jacket" Nash handed it back to him

"Oh" Isaac was sort of disappointed that it was only about his jacket, "Thanks"

There was a lull between them again, with Nash holding the door and Isaac awkwardly standing at the hallway. She took a step forward to him, reaching for his face bringing it closer to hers as she tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I had fun tonight" Nash whispered as she let go and resume her position, "Goodnight"

Isaac touched where her lips left; feeling his own cheeks burn up. Even after the door closed, he didn't move an inch, just listening to sync of their wild beating hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


	7. Blood, Sweat & Tears

Isaac had been pacing in the Argent's living room back and forth for hours, tapping his phone on his lips in thought. He paused and scrolled for Nash' number, deliberating if he should make the first move. Again, he paced coming to indecision. Nash hadn't texted or called him since the night of the rave. It's been almost a week. Of course he hadn't tried reaching her either, not wanting to seem needy or clingy.

Finally, he set his phone on the kitchen counter resting his hands on the edge. He hung his head in defeat. It frustrated him that he was in a position yet again, not knowing how exactly he should act. He didn't even understand what that night meant to them, what she is to him and more importantly what he is to her. But he missed her. That at the least he knew for sure.

His phone vibrated, he jumped in surprise, scrambling to answer it when he saw who was calling. Isaac raked his curly hair, clearing his throat.

"Nash! Nash" Isaac tried to sound cooler the second time, "W—what's up?"

There was heavy and pained panting on the other line. It alerted Isaac, he gripped the counter in uneasiness.

"Isaac…" Nash finally said, her voice weak

"What's wrong? What happened? Where are you?"

"Isaac…"

"Tell me where you are"

Another pause from her, only her struggled breathing could be heard. Isaac frantically called out her name hoping for a response. He heard leaves crackle as if she was slowly moving around.

"Howl so I can find you"

"I can't" she almost said in a whisper, "They'll… find me"

That was enough for him to break into a sprint, out of his apartment, not bothering to get a coat. He desperately tried to track her presence but couldn't find it. He continued running and was finally close to the edge of the woods, he could finally feel her. But that's not all; Isaac could hear voices and trackers. Ones that Chris showed them when they tried capturing Cora and Boyd.

"Nash, where are you?" Isaac carefully made his way around the woods

"No!" she feebly protested, "You shouldn't look for me…"

"Please, Nash" he pleaded, "Just tell me where you are"

"Run" he could hear Nash' voice choke, "You'll get hurt"

"I don't care" Isaac could feel her presence getting stronger and her scent is strong

The sound of motors and voices were getting further but he was still cautious approaching Nash' location. A few steps away, he could see her fully; bloodied and battered, her clothes torn and dirtied. The sight of her made his knees want to give in but he willed himself to move towards her.

She was slumped against the trunk, the smell of her blood thick in the air. He ran towards her, catching her as she fell. Isaac ran his fingers on her face, moving the stray strands from her features. His eyes stung, tears welling up.

"Isaac" Nash whispered, reaching to wipe away the tears from his face

Wincing in pain, her eyes burned crimson. Isaac shushed her, putting down her hand and holding it tight trying to take away her pain.

"You'll be okay" Isaac forced a smile, trying to believe his own words, "I promise"

Nash closed her eyes, nodding her head shakily. With one swift move, Isaac had her on his arms and he was running through the woods.

"Nash" he called to her feeling that she was losing consciousness, "Stay with me, okay?"

"I'm here…" Nash assured him, smiling faintly

He made a beeline towards her loft, grateful that it was in the middle of the night. Isaac kicked down the door and headed towards her room. He gently set her down her bed, sitting down beside her.

"Why aren't you healing?" Isaac helped her shed her jacket off

"Wolfs bane bullets" Nash coughed out some blood, groaning

It worried him, if he doesn't get it out soon he knows she'll die. Panic was overtaking him. He felt her hand on his, giving a light squeeze, calming him without saying a word.

"Take it out…" she propped herself up, tearing her jeans open with one hand

"What do I have to do?" he eyed the bullet hole on her thigh

She guided the hand she was holding towards her leg. "You have to cut me open"

Isaac shuddered at the thought. But he obliged and revealed his claws; shakily he ran a deep line on her thigh and pulled the bullet out. He did that for the rest of her wounds. He cringed at the sound of her suppressed screams.

"Last one" she exhaustedly exhaled, trying to pull up her tank top

"W—what are you doing?" Isaac averted his gaze when he saw her bare flesh

There was a pained groan escaping her mouth and he quickly turned to her, helping her out of her clothes. Isaac saw the bullet wound just under her ribcage.

"You can do it" Nash encouraged him as she fought to stay awake

With utmost care, he made an incision and fished for the bullet inside her. She squirmed in agony, eyes burning red and fangs bare. As he pulled out the slug, a triumphant look was written on his face. But he was met with violent coughing from the girl beside him, blood seeping in between the fingers of the hand that covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Isaac moved closer to her

Nash looked frightened, completely in the dark of what's happening to her. Isaac frenziedly recalled the remedies Deaton and Derek use when they're in situations like this. But his mind went blank when she lost consciousness, falling limp on his arms.

"Nash" he continuously called out her name, shaking her violently, "Stay with me, please"

Isaac took out his phone and called the person he trusted the most, Scott. Isaac prayed that Scott would pick up his phone, even if he didn't deserve it since he'd been screening the latter's messages the past months.

"Isaac!" relief coursed through him when he heard his Alpha's voice

"I need your help" Isaac couldn't work in formalities

"What happened?" it was typical Scott and his hero syndrome, "What can I do?"

* * *

Sighing, Isaac sank down at the chair at the corner of Nash' room. He'd spent half an hour being guided by Deaton who was luckily with Scott, on how to remedy the poison coursing through Nash' body. It was surprising but good she had mystical herbs in her pantry.

The bullet had another poison laced on it other than wolfs bane. It was a relief that hunters mark their weapons with Celtic symbols. Otherwise, he'd have no clue what the hell the other poison was.

"She'll be okay," Scott said positively

"I hope you're right" Isaac mumbled, massaging the bridge of his nose idly noting the pop arts hanging on the wall of her room

"Hey Isaac…" Scott seemed to be hesitant, "How have you been doing?"

Isaac pondered for a moment the right answer to the question. He knew his Alpha was concerned, especially since he'd been dodging any contact with people from Beacon Hills.

"Okay, I guess" Isaac watched the rise and fall of Nash' chest, "Been busy chasing around omegas"

"That's good! That's good" Scott said a little too enthusiastically, "When are you coming home?"

That he didn't really know the answer to. Did he even have a home to come back to? What's left for him to pick up? He stayed silent, listening to the birds chirping on the other line.

"How's Mrs. McCall?" Isaac asked ignoring the hanging query

Melissa meant a lot to him. She took him in without hesitation, treated him as her own. She became the mother he'd almost forgotten, the one he longed for so long.

"She's okay. Mom misses you" Scott paused, "We all do, man"

Isaac scoffed. How could they all do? Stiles and him never saw eye to eye. On separate occasions he tried killing both Lydia and Kira. Derek pushed him away one too many times. Cora is in god knows where. Peter is a power hungry lunatic, besides he never really liked him. Deaton made him uncomfortable with the entire mysterious spirit guide thing going on. And Chris is probably busy handling the Kate situation.

"I have to go" Isaac had his thumb hovering over the end button, "Thanks for helping me"

"Anytime" he could hear Scott's disappointment, "Come back home, Isaac"

With that he put down the phone, forcefully shoving it back inside his pocket. As quietly as he could, he walked over to the bed looming over her. The pain in her breathing seemed to have eased and her wounds healing.

* * *

"I can't believe she's such a girl," Isaac laughed to himself looking around the huge walk-in closet he stumbled in to

He planned on getting a washcloth and basin to clean Nash with in the bathroom. Instead he finds himself inside a room, with rows and rows of presumably designer clothes and shoes. Isaac recalled a certain strawberry-blonde who would love to befriend someone with similar expensive taste.

Finally, he found the equally huge bathroom adjacent to her walk-in closet. He hunted for a basin and filled it with warm water, and grabbed a shirt folded on top of the drawers on his way out. From the doorway, Isaac watched Nash. She'd been out for hours and it's making him anxious.

Gently wiping away the dried blood and dirt from her caramel skin, he took his time cleaning her up; memorizing every inch of her body. He found himself just a breath away from her as he helped her in the fresh shirt.

Isaac's eyes caught the light glint from the platinum-gold necklace she always wore. He picked it up and traced the crescent shape with his finger. It had some kind of stone engraved in it. Her sudden unsettling caused him to drop the pendant back on her chest.

Quickly he searched her facade for any sign of pain or discomfort. There was none. His eyes lingered on her pink plump lips and all he could think of is sealing it with his own. It surprised him to realize how close his face was with hers.

Clearing his throat, he made distance between them and was about to get up when her hand lightly gripped his wrist. He sat back down and tried to move as little as possible.

"Don't leave me," Nash said in a whisper as if still in a dream

Once again, Isaac mused around Nash' room. It was clean and quite bare except for the pop art hanging on the walls, some bookcases, vanity desk, nightstand, a couple of high-end gadget and console, and a lounge chair.

He noticed on the wall beside the door are Polaroids hanging from twines. It seemed like a collection of photos of a girl. At first he thought it was Nash with long hair because most of the shots were from behind but when he looked better at them, it was clearly someone else.

The girl on the photo had a striking resemblance with Nash, a cousin or her sister maybe. But she never talked about anyone from her family, who could she be?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


	8. Listen or Leave

Isaac stirred awake, unfamiliar with the modern chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't sit up feeling weight on his right arm. It was Nash; she fit snugly in the crook of his arm. How did they end up next to each other? Bodies tangled.

She looked so peaceful now compared to how she was last night. Her right arm lightly rested on top of his chest. Isaac wondered why he always ends up watching her, completely arrested.

"Mm" Nash burrowed her head on his shoulder

Nash suddenly stopped her rousing, hyper aware with the foreign body next to her. Her eyes shot wide-open, cheeks heating up when she realized whom she was laying beside with. He tried his best to look as if he just woken up himself, mostly because he was so embarrassed that he'd been observing her again.

"Oh my god" she tried sitting up but flinched at the pang of her wounds

Isaac held her shoulders, steadying her. "You should stay still, you're still healing."

Quietly, she nodded. Her lips were pursed and had her head down. She rubbed her ear while lightly nibbling on her lips, she looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" he tried catching her eyes, worried that she might be hurting again, "What hurts?"

"Uh, its not that" Nash fidgeted with her blanket, "I kind of lack in the garments department"

He mouthed 'oh' before saying it out loud. She was just in her underwear and the oversized t-shirt he helped her in the night before. That was his cue to get off the bed, clearing his throat at the awkwardness making his way to the door.

"I'll make us…" Isaac quickly checked the time, "Lunch"

She kept her head down trying to look anywhere else but him. Isaac left the room and made his way to the kitchen, fixing up some toasted bread, omelet, bacon and hot water. All the while he was listening to her movements in the other room, she moved slowly probably still in pain with her wounds.

"That smells good" he almost jumped when she emerged from her room and sat at the bar stool across him

Isaac only smiled at her, setting egg and bacon on her plate. She watched him silently, resting her chin on her palm.

"Coffee or tea?" Isaac asked as he poured hot water in her mug

"I think that's enough Alfred" Nash tried a pathetic reference to Batman and patted the stool beside her, "Sit"

"Alfred?" Isaac quirked an eyebrow as he took the seat next to her, "Did you just do Batman on me?"

"Yes, my dear old butler" she gave a sideways smile, "You were practically about to feed me my food"

"If I have to" he was quite serious about it

"You don't have to" she tore the Twining's packet and set the tea bag in her mug, "I can take care of myself"

He opened his mouth, about to object. Clearly she can't always do that; she almost died last night if he didn't rescue her. Before he could say a word, bacon found its way inside his mouth. Nash had that playful smile but her eyes seemed to say something else, a sort of sadness.

"Eat" Nash nibbled on the toast

There was a tarrying moment between them as they ate their meal, neither looking in each other's way. He wanted to ask her why she'd been in the woods by herself and why there were hunters in her trail. He banked on her listening to his thoughts so that he didn't have to ask out loud.

"All you need to know is that it's not safe to run around the woods right now" Nash gave him a small wary sideways glance

"Why?"

"Just listen to me, that's all you need to know"

"No" he angrily put down his fork, turning to her fully, "Why were they after you?"

Nash kept silent, assaulting the innocent bacon on her plate. If his eyes could, it would've bore right into her soul with the way he looked at her. It hurts him that she wouldn't tell him what it was and that she's carrying the weight by herself. He wanted to help her. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to protect her.

"Please, just tell me" he held her shoulders, making her face him

She shook her head, whispering. "Leave me alone…"

He was taken aback by her words but he only clenched his jaw and held her firmly with resolve. Nash looked at him brows furrowed, her own jaw taught.

"Its none of your business! Okay?" Nash violently shrugged his hands off of her and strode towards the front door, "So, please leave me alone"

Standing beside the open door, she crossed her arms and waited for him to take the hint. There was pain in his eyes but he walked to where she was. Isaac stood there for a moment, his head hanging in defeat before stepping out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


	9. Grave Secrets

**Author's Note: **I've been stuck on this chapter for a month or two already. Inspiration have been quite lacking especially since Isaac had been missing in the new episodes of Teen Wolf (but I am enjoying the new additions of the cast). I already have an idea on how I will develop the story, I'm just having troubles with filler stories so hit me up if you guys have any ideas.

* * *

Five thousand eight hundred eighty minutes. Ninety-eight hours. Four days. That long since Nash made him leave her loft. No apologies whatsoever. But who's counting anyway? Okay, maybe he was. He was possibly being such a girl about the whole situation.

Isaac sighed, dropping the book he'd been reading on his chest and propped his legs on the coffee table. He found himself fishing for his phone and scrolling through his contacts, contemplating if he should check up on her or not. In frustration, he groaned and threw his phone on the empty space of the couch.

"This is ridiculous" he squeezed his face with both of his hands

Getting on his feet, he made his way towards the fridge. He stuck his head inside the freezer the cool wind calmed him. The sudden knock on the door made him hit his head. Amusingly, he did more damage to the fridge than it hurt him.

"Ouch" Isaac grumbled in pain rubbing his head as he made his way to the door

He didn't get any visitors and it couldn't be the mail since it was already the late afternoon. Looking through the peephole, there was a pile of two pizza boxes and a six-pack of beer.

"I come in peace" shyly Nash peered behind the stack

Of course Isaac quickly reached for the knob but wondered if he should just forgive her so easily. So what if the mere fact that she's just outside the door already made his anger vaporize into thin air. He thought that maybe she deserved a bit of payback at the least. So he decided to not open the door and make her wait.

"Come on, Isaac" Nash knocked with her foot, "I brought pizza and beer"

"I'm not that easy" Isaac feigned some haughtiness

Nash sighed, he heard her put down the boxes on the floor. "I'm sorry for the other day, I know you were just looking out for me"

Isaac kept quiet, getting out as much as he could with the situation. Wanting to hear more of what she has to say.

"I've been so used to being on my own…" there was a drop in her voice

That concept Isaac understood, how could he not? He took care of himself when his father beat him senseless. Kids avoided him in school, not quite sure how to approach this emotionally and physically damaged boy. It was only recently that he got back the feeling of family through Derek and Scott's pack.

"And I never felt the need to protect anyone in so long, until you came along…" Nash gave a small laugh, "That notion is so foreign to me, its crazy"

Isaac smiled at her small confessions, thoroughly pleased to hear her opening up. Ego blowing up a bit knowing that she feels protecting him is a priority.

"So are you going to let me in?" her voice unsure, "The pizza's getting cold"

At last, he opened the door grinning at Nash who'd been leaning on the wall.

"Sure, I'm starving" giving his lopsided grin

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's really up?" Isaac finally resolved in asking again after careful consideration

Nash looked at him from across the table, still biting on the pizza she was eating. There was defeat in her eyes and she gave a small nod. She sat her pizza down on her plate.

"You know that I monitor news reports on places that omegas frequent, right?" Nash fished for the phone in her rucksack

"To find out if they've been causing trouble or worse" Isaac took a sip of his beer

"I noticed a spike in murders in a town near here," Nash scrolled through her phone, "And a few others…"

"An omega?"

"That's what I thought at first, but when I saw this…" she faced her screen to him showing an article, "I knew this guy, I helped him out once. All of them were omegas."

"Hunters" he supposed, and looked closer at the article date, "This was the day before your birthday"

Nash nodded a grim look in her face. "That's why I was late, I had to check it out"

"Why would they hunt him down? Or any of the other omegas for that matter?"

"There are two kinds of hunters, the rare ones like Chris Argent who only seek to protect" Nash jaw tightened, "And then there are those senseless murderous brutes, trophy hunting us like we're some animals"

Isaac shuddered at the thought. Nash continued explaining that she'd been looking into the situation for a couple of months. When they're not together she'd go into the woods to the neighboring towns to investigate.

A couple of weeks back she bumped into hunters going after an omega, in an effort to help out the lone wolf she distracted the hunters. However, she was cornered and was forced to shift in order to escape.

"You can shift to a real wolf?" Isaac ogled remembering how powerful those kinds of werewolves is as Deaton described

"Its not that special…" Nash debunked his thoughts, "Just that we're more connected to the earth, or something like that"

"So how did last week happen?" Isaac probed, that was the important issue at hand for him

"It felt like it was a trap…" Nash dimmed as she recalled the incident, "As if they purposely lured me out"

"What makes you say that?"

"They didn't seem surprised when I came out to help the omega they were chasing" Nash clenched her hand, "They're focus shifted to me immediately. And was hell bent in catching me, like I was the real prey"

Isaac was infuriated. Hunters' trophy hunting. Why they would want to hunt Nash specifically? It dawned on him that Nash wasn't just any werewolf; she came from a known wolf lineage and is the last survivor of that bloodline. And possibly the only existing Alpha-born. If he were a crazy psychotic hunter, he'd hunt her down too.

"Well thanks for such reassuring thoughts" Nash rolled her eyes at him, "How would they even know I was the last Lycos?"

"Chris told me a while back that they keep tabs on werewolves" Isaac stood up and went to bookshelf, "He knew exactly who you were the moment you said your name"

He pulled out the hardbound Chris showed him a few of months ago, setting it down in front of her. He took the seat beside her.

"They probably have one of these, it's like a werewolf encyclopedia" Isaac tapped the cover, then flipped through the pages, "I'm sure there are only a handful that can shift into a wolf and your age gives you away"

Nash snatched the book from his fingers, scanning the contents of the curious book. "Did you read up on me with this?"

"Maybe." Isaac admittedly was tempted to do so but it felt better getting to know her slowly and personally.

"You stalker," Nash rolled her eyes at him but she knew better. "But hunters are the true creepers… They've been trailing me for quite some time apparently"

"Why didn't you just change your name?" Isaac asked; it seemed like the most obvious thing to do to stay undetected.

"My name is what's left of my family besides this" Nash held the crescent-shaped heirloom, "It's the only thing I could do to honor them"

The book catalogued information from omegas captured and tortured for intelligence about the Alpha-born. It was an extensive 12-pages of different accounts but it was the last page that had Nash gripping the book. Isaac could hear her nails digging through the hardbound, jaws clenched and eyes fighting tears.

"What's wrong?"

Isaac took the book away from her and wrapped his hands around her shaking ones. Cautiously, he timed when to ask her again.

"Tell me what's wrong, please"

"They… killed her" Nash trembled in a mix of anger and despair, "She's… dead"

With the last word she broke down into tears, shaking violently as she cried. Isaac pulled her to a hug, holding her close as she wept. He stroked her hair to calm her down.

The sound of her whimpering sent chills to his spine. She's usually strong and collected but whatever she read completely unraveled her. It seemed like hours when she finally stopped.

* * *

It was already late in the night when Nash decided to talk after staying silent for hours. Isaac looked at her worriedly; her eyes were distant as if in a daze.

"Do you know why I go around Europe helping omegas?" Nash quietly said.

Isaac shook his head.

"It's because I wanted to find my sister," a single tear rolled down her cheeks.

After the great Lycos clan war, the only surviving members of the whole family were Nash and her older sister Natalia. She was raised Nash and they were basically inseparable. Natalia was devoted in helping other troubled wolves, its what got her in the whole helping business.

Five years ago, Natalia started becoming distant and cold. One day her sister just vanished leaving a short letter behind, an apology and reminder that she loves her very much.

Nash tried to find her but the trail went cold. She'd been looking for Natalia since but the book reveals that she had been searching in vain.

The book explains how they captured Natalia and tortured information from her but to no avail. That's when the trail of the Alpha-born went cold. Natalia Lycos buried the secret of her sister's whereabouts to her grave.

"She died… because of me…" Nash choked, breaking into tears again, "People die because of me."

Isaac caught her on his arms, wanting to take away her pain but couldn't. He wished that his abilities could also ease her emotional pain.

Nash cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated! It would really help me improve my writing.


End file.
